


what the deep night brings

by adelfie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelfie/pseuds/adelfie
Summary: Lance wakes up feeling uneasy and Keith comforts him. (or, Lance and Keith are awoken by loud train noises.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 42





	what the deep night brings

Something rips the slumbering silence to shreds, a roaring beast of metal and smoke.

Lance feels himself jolt awake, right out of a plunging sensation. Before he can even process that he’s not falling to his death, the sound of the train from outside runs over him like hail. For a disorienting moment there in the dark, he only feels _terror_ , leftover from his nightmare in which he was trying to get away from a serial killer. His lungs heave to accommodate for how much his heart is pounding. It’s okay. _It’s okay._ No one’s coming to murder him. It’s all just irrational fear.

Except not really, because the city’s crime rate runs high, and his brother is a forensic analyst, and Lance better than anyone knows it’s all _very_ rational. Tomorrow is never guaranteed.

The train’s whistle screeches into the night. His fists clench the bedsheets beneath him. 

He hates waking up alone.

Except at that moment, someone shifts next to him, and Lance’s mind clears enough to remember where he is. He’s in his apartment. The apartment that came with the glorious feature of loud trains in the middle of the night, and the person besides him is _Keith_.

It’s weird. Well, no, it’s actually in fact very cool that they’re not at each other’s throats, trying to one-up the other. But the fact that _Keith Kogane_ is settled in besides him on the same bed makes Lance feel weirdly relieved. Because it’s silly, the notion that he, a grown man, needs someone with him to feel less afraid — but deep night does have a way of bringing fears to the surface in a way that seems trivial in the daytime. And so even though all Keith is doing is sleeping, Lance feels the warmth of his body and grows calmer.

The gradual submission of his night terrors doesn’t stop Keith. The train must have woken him up a little bit, because he’s moving, his hand brushing over the side of Lance’s neck ever so gently. His thumb settles right under his jaw.

“Shh, you’re okay,” Keith mumbles softly. Sleepily. His eyes crack open slightly. Says again, “You’re okay.”

Lance wonders if Keith can feel his pulse. Probably, judging from the way his thumb begins to move in little circles. Lance wordlessly turns on his side to get closer, tenderly draping an arm over the lean man.

“I’ve got you, babe,” Keith says, quietly. “Sleep.”

Lance tries. He honestly tries. But there’s one little detail, and it is currently pounding on the tracks outside.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance complains. “Keith, the fucking _train_.”

Keith huffs — and even though he buries his face into the pillow, Lance can tell he’s laughing. Lance groans, but doesn’t protest when Keith settles in closer, raising his arm to bracket around his head, in a close, nose-to-nose snuggle. Lance doesn’t know what difference it’s supposed to make against the freight outside, but he hears Keith’s steady breathing as the man falls back asleep, and realizes that’s all he can focus on. His heartbeat settles, and Lance closes his eyes.

No matter the fear, here he is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://adelfie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
